


Talks and Negotiations

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Series: The Weirdness of A Strange Attraction [3]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade talks to Uncle Clint, and Peter talks to his Daddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks and Negotiations

‘So, let me get this straight, Wilson,’ Clint raised the beer to his lips, took a sip, and then stared Wade right in the eyes, ‘You like Peter. As in, you like, like, Peter,’ Wade nods, and, is it ok if he’s just shitting his pants a little, because Clint’s fingers are twitching towards his bow.   
  
‘Yep,’ Clint takes a short sharp breath.   
  
‘Okay. So. You like my favourite nephew in that way. And you have, god forbid, actually done the Twilight and looked at him  in his sleep , and you have followed him to school and perved on him. Excuse me, Wade but why don’t I shoot you now?’ Clint is actually gravitating towards the bow now.   
  
‘Er, cause I’m your buddie and Peter’s only ten years younger than me?’   
  
He prides himself on how fast he gets out of there.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
‘No,’ Steve’s arms are crossed, his eyes focused in a glare. Tony’s just drinking coffee quietly, glancing between his husband and his son.   
  
‘Why not?’ Peter barely looks up from his dinner, but he’s stubborn in his voice. Damn Stark Genes.   
  
‘Because Wade Wilson is a psychopath who likes killing and would probably butcher you in your sleep,’ is all he says. Peter huffs.   
  
‘What your Pops means, kid, is that he’s a bad influence,’ Tony says, before heading off, possibly towards the workshop.   
  
‘Fine,’ Peter huffs, following his dad out of the room, ‘I won’t do anything I want to. I won’t come into contact with Deadpool,’ he slams the door to his room, and then the voice perks up.   
  
‘Y’know, Petey, we’re not really in contact, right now,’    
  
Peter rolls his eyes.   
  
‘Whatever, Merc,’ and he walks out again.   
  
‘What’d I do wrong?’


End file.
